Hundun
En la mitología china, Hundun (Chino: 混沌; pinyin: Hùndùn; Wade–Giles: Hun-tun; literalmente: "confusión embrollada") es una confusa figura mítica. Nombre En chino, Hundun es tanto un sustantivo como un adjetivo que se usa para referirse tanto al caos primordial, el estado nebuloso del universo antes de que se separasen el cielo y la tierra, como a la persona ignorante, atolondrada, ininteligible, caótica, mentalmente densa, desordenada o inocente como un niño. Las historias míticas personifican estos dos aspectos de su nombre. En el chino escrito moderno, hùndùn "caos primordial" es 混沌, pero en los textos clásicos chinos se escribe 渾沌 (en el clásico taoista Zhuangzi, etc) o 渾敦 (Zuozhuan). Hùn "caos; embrollado, confuso" se escribe hùn 混 "fluyendo abundantemente; agua turbias; torrente; mezclar; confundir; embrollar; ir a la deriva; sin pensamiento; sin sentido" o hún (Caracter el chino simplificado: 浑) "sonido de agua corriente; fangoso; embrollado; turbio; oculto; confuso; aburrido; estúpido; simple; todo; por todo". Estas dos variantes gráficas intercambiables como hún 混 "fangoso; sucio; inmundo" (p.ej: jerga mandarina: húndàn 渾蛋/混蛋 "huevo sucio; bastardo, gilipollas") y hùn 渾 "nebuloso; estúpido" (hùndùn 渾沌). Dùn "aburrido; confuso" se escribe dùn 沌 "aburrido; confuso; estúpido" o dūn 敦 "grueso; sólido; generoso; formal; honesto; sincero". Isabelle Robinet describe los orígenes etimológicos de hundun: thumb|Wontón de gambas. La mayoría de los carácteres chinos se escriben usando "radicales" o "elementos semánticos" y "elementos fonéticos". Hùndùn 混沌 es cognado con el "radical agua" 水 o 氵y las fonéticas de kūn 昆 y tún 屯. Hùndùn "caos primordial" es cognado con Huntun (húntun, 餛飩, 馄饨) "wontón; sopa de masa hervida" escrita con el "radical comer" 食. Señalar que el préstamo wontón es tomada de la pronunciación cantonesa wan4tan1. Mair (1994:16) explica hundun y wonton, "La sopa indiferenciada del caos primordial. Mientras comienza a diferenciarse, las bolas de masas de materia se juntan. Con la evolución de la conciencia y reflexión humana, la sopa habría sido adoptada como una metáfora adecuada para el caos". Hundun 混沌 tiene una variante gráfica hunlun 混淪 (usando lún 淪/沦 "ondulaciones; agua arremolinada; calmarse", ver abajo el Liezi), que se conecta etimológicamente al nombre de la montaña Kunlun 崑崙 (diferenciada con el "radical montaña" 山). Robinet (2007:525) dice, "Kunlun y hundun son el mismo centro cerrado del mundo". Girardot (1983:25) cita al filólogo chino Lo Mengci 羅夢冊 en que las palabras reduplicadas como hundun "sugieren un movimiento y transformación cíclicos", y especula: El Shuowen Jiezi no introduce dun 沌 (que aparentemente carecía una escritura de sellos pre-Han). Define hun 混 como fegliu 豐流 "flujo abundante", hun 渾 como el sonido de hunliu 混流 "flujo fluyendo abundantemente" o "aparentemente impuro", dun 敦 como "ira; rabia; regaño" o "quién", y lun 淪 "ondulaciones; remolin En el sentido clásico, caos es una mejor traducción de hundun en el sentido clásico de la mitología griega, significando "vacío enorme; espacio primordial amorfo precediendo la creación del universo" que en el tema común de "desorden; confusión". Este segundo significado de hundun es sinónimo con el chino luàn 亂 (Simplificado 乱) "caos; desorden; convulsión; confusión; alboroto; revuelta; indiscriminado; aleatorio; arbitrario". Su compuesto linguístico hùnluàn 混亂 (Literalmente "caos-caos" "caos; desorden; confusión" ejemplifica la categoría "compuesto sinónimo" en la morfología china. Funciones Los registros antiguos sobre Hundun son bastante diferentes e incluso contradictorios entre sí, sugiriendo quizás orígenes en distintas tradiciones narrativas. Por lo tanto, es casi imposible encontrar un carácter y función consistente de Hundun. Usos antiguos en los textos En el registro escrito chino, hundun aparece primero en los clásicos del periodo de reinos combatientes. El siguiente resumen los divide en confucionista, taoísta y otras categorías,los presenta aproximadamente en orden cronológico, con la advertencia de que muchas fechas textuales antiguas con inciertas. Textos confucionistas Hundun solo aparece en un texto confucionista, el Comentario de los Anales de Primaveras y Otoños del Zuo Zhuan. Textos confucionistas más antiguos (Luyu, Shujing, Yijing, etc) ni siquiera usan hun, con cuatro excepciones. Primero, el Mengzi usa hun en su significado original significando el "sonido de agua fluyendo". Mencio explica por qué Confucio alabó el aga, "Hay un manantial de agua; ¡cómo brota!" (tr. Legge 1872 2:324). Los otros tres usos del hun como lo que Girardot (1983:119) llama "un término de oprobio y condenación relacionado con la supresión de los "bárbaros" o "rebeldes legendarios" ". El Shijing (237) menciona Hunyi 混夷 "antigua tribu Hunni en Turan". Cuando el rey Wen de Zhou abrió los caminos, "las hordas de los Keun sic desaparecieron, asustados y jadeantes" (tr. Legge 1872 4:441). El Chuqiu menciona el Luhun 陸渾 tribu del pueblo Rong 戎, "el Jung de Luh-hwăn" (tr. Legge 1872 5:293, 667). El Comentario de los Anales de Primaveras y Otoños del Zuo Zhuan señala que eran originalmente de Gansu occidental y expulsados a Henan del norte. Otro contexto del Zuozhuan se refiere a Hundun 渾敦 como un indigno hijo del Emperador Amarillo, uno de los míticos cuatro males (四凶, Sixiong) expulsados por Shun. Los otros "malvados" son Qiongqi 窮奇, Taowu 梼杌 y Taotie 饕餮. Legge señala que este pasaje "es digno de un estudio cuidadoso en muchos aspectos". Girardot (1983:129) contrasta estos infrecuentes usos confucianos de hundun peyorativamente sugiriendo las fuerzas que estorban a la civilización, "las "aves y bestias", tribus bárbaras, ministros expulsados y reeldes legendarios" con los usos taoistas comunes en un "tema de paraíso perdido". Textos taoistas Hundun aparece comúnmente en los clásicos del taoismo filosófico. El Daodejing no menciona a hundun pero usa ambas variantes gráficas hun. Una sección (49, tr. Mair 1990:17) usa hun 渾 "confundir": "El sabio es modesto en el trato con todos los que están bajo el cielo, y confunde su mente por el bien de todos bajo el cielo". Tres otros (14, 15, 25, tr. Mair 1990:74, 76, 90) usan hun 混 "unidos", "embrollado" y "sin rasgos distintivos": *Estos tres no pueden comprenderse completamente, por ello, están unidos para hacer la unidad". *simple, como un tronco sin tallar, embrollado, como las aguas turbias, expansivo, como un amplio valle". *Había algo sin rasgos distintivos pero aún así completo, nacido antes del cielo y la tierra". El Zhuangzi (ca. siglos III-II a.e.c.) tiene una parábola famosa implicando a los emperadores Hundun 渾沌, Shu 儵 "un nombre de pez; abrupto; rápido" y Hu 忽 "ignorar; descuidar; súbito". Girardot (1982:89) cita a Marcel Granet que Shu y Hu significan, de manera sinónima, "brusquedad; rapidez" y "parecen etimológicamente estar conectados a las imágenes del rayo y el truno, o análogamente, a las flechas incendiarias". El capítulo "Preguntas celestiales" del Chu Chi usa a Shu y Hu como un nombre: "¿Dónde están los dragones sin cuernos que llevan osos en sus dorsos por deporte? ¿Dónde está la gran serpiente con nueve cabezas y dónde está el Shu-Hu?" (tr. Hawkes 1985:128) El emperador del mar del Sur se llamaba Shu Breve, el emperador del mar del norte se llamaba Hu Súbito, y el emperador de la región central era llamado Hun-tun Caos. Shu y Hu, de vez en cuando, se reunían en el territorio de Hun-tun, y Hun-tun los trataba muy generosamente. Shu y Hu discutieron cómo podrían agradecerle su amabilidad. "Todos los hombres", decían, "tienen siete aperturas para que puedan ver, oír, comer y respirar. Pero Hun-tun no tiene ninguno. ¡Intentémosle perforarles unos!" Cada día le perforaron un agujero, hasta que en el séptimo, Hun-tun murió. Comparar las interpretaciones de Watson de los tres personajes con otras traducciones del Zhuangzi: *Cambio, Brusquedad, Confusión (o Caos) - Frederic H. Balfour. *Shû, Hû, Caos - James Legge. *Cambio, Incertidumbre, Primitividad - Yu-Lan Fung. *Shu, Hu, Hun Tun - Herbert Giles. *Inmediato, Súbito, Indiferenciación - James R. Ware. *Luz, Oscuridad, Caos Primordial - Gia-Fu Feng y Jane English. *Rápido, Furioso, Hun-t'un - A.C. Graham. *Muy, RápidoOriginalmente, Lickety y Stick. Lickety-stick significa, informalmente, "rapidísimo", Wonton - Victor H. Mair. *Cambio, Dramático, Caos - Martin Palmer. *Atolon, dradamente,Originalmente, Helter y Skelter. Helter-Skelter significa "atolondradamente" o "atropelladamente" Otros dos contextos del Zhuangzi usan hundun. El capítulo 11 tiene una alegoría sobre Hong Meng 鴻蒙 "gran encubrimiento" o "ganso tonto", quien "se divertía golpeándose sus muslos y saltando como un gorrión", que Girardot (1983:110) interpreta como un baile chamánico comparable con el del Shanhaijing mostrado abajo. Hong Meng reduplica poéticamente hunhun-dundun 渾渾沌沌 "caos oscuro e indiferenciado" describiendo la meditación "nutrición de la mente" taoista. El capítulo 12 cuenta una historia sobre el discípulo confucionista Zigong quedándose estupefacto tras conocer a un sabio taoista. Informó a Confucio, que denigró el Hundun Shi zhi shu 渾沌氏之術 "las artes del Sr. Caos Hundun". El Huainanzi tiene una mención de hundun 渾沌 en una descripción cosmológica. Otros tres capítulos del Huainanzi usan hun, por ejemplo, el compuesto hunhun cangcang 渾渾蒼蒼 "puro y desforme, vasto y brumoso". E EL mundo era una unidad sin división en clases ni separación en órdenes (literalmente, una masa desorganizada): el corazón natural desafectado y hogareño no había sido, de momento, corrompido: el espíritu de la edad era una unidad, y toda la creación estaba en gran afluencia. Por ello, si apareciera un hombre con conocimiento del Yo Una persona mítica de grandes poderes, el mundo no tendría utilidad para él.|2, tr. Morgan 1934:46}} El Liezi usa hunlun 渾淪 para hundun, que es descrito como el estado confuso en el que qi 氣 "neuma; aliento", xing 形 "forma" y zhi 質 "materia; sustancia" han empezado a existir pero aún no combinados en uno. Otros textos La colección del Shanhaijing de mitos y leyendas antiguos usa hundun 渾敦 describiendo un shen 神 "espíritu; dios" o Tian Shan 天山 "Montaña Celestial". El "gran dios Río Largo" se traduje como Di Jiang 帝江 "Emperador Río Yangtzé", que se identifica con Huangdi 黄帝 "Emperador Amarillo". Toshihiko Tzutsu (1967 2:19, citado por Girardot 1983:82) sugiere que, aquí y en el Zhuangzi, cantar y bailar se refiere a las ceremonias chamánicas que inducen al trance, "se dice que el monstruo es un ave, que es probablemente una indicativo del baile chamanístico en cuestión era algún tipo de danza de plumas en el que el chamán se adornaba ritualmente con un tocado emplumado". El Shen yi jing 神異經 "Clásico de Maravillas Divinas" registra una variación posterior de la mitología Hundun. Lo describe como un perro divino que vivía en el monte Kunlun, la mítica montaña en el centro del mundo. Citando el Zuozhuan, Hun-tun era el hijo sin talento de Meng-shih. Siempre masticaba su cola, girando sin más. Todos le ridiculizaban (tr. Girardot 1983:188). Un poema en la colección de la dinastía Tang Hashan se refiere al mito del Zhuangzi y recuerda a Hundun. Destacar la incorporación de dos orificios (ano y pene) a los siete originales (ojos, orejas, orificios nasales y boca). Mitos Hundun benévolo El mito más citado posiblemente aparezca en Zhuangzi. Representa a Hundun como un dios de la región central que no tiene ningún orificio. Shu (literalmente "Rápido") era el dios del mar, mientras Hu ("Raudo") era el dios del mar del norte. Solían encontrarse en la región central reinada por Hundun. Hundun los trataba bien, por lo que Shu y Hu deseaban pagar su deuda de gratitud. Supusieron que todos tienen siete orificios en su cabeza (dos ojos, dos orejas, dos orificios nasales y una boca) con los que ver, oír, comer y respirar, pero Hundun no tenía ninguno; por lo tanto, si podían hacer siete aperturas en la cabeza de Hundun, podrían agradecer su amabilidad. Intentaron cincelar aperturas, una cada día. Sin embargo, tras siete días, Hundun murió. Como otros muchos mitos y leyendas en este clásico, la historia de Hundun ha sido claramente alterada por Zhuang Zhou para ilustrar la filosofía taoista. Los dos dioses entrometidos Shu y Hu son usados para simbolizar el orden artificial (tiempo y dirección), mientras Hundun simboliza el caos primordial que es un todo natural, inespecífico y unificado. En la historia, se destruye el orden artificial, el todo natural y armónico. Zhuang expresa su idea de que uno debe respetar a la naturaleza y no insistir en hacer algo que no es natural. Hundun malévolo Sin embargo, contrario a esta representación de un dios amable e inocente de la región central en Zhuangzi, en otros textos Hundun es descrito a veces como una deidad malvada y feroz. En un relato de Zhuozhuan, se dice que Hundun es el hijo tonto de Dihongshi (según algunos comentaristas, Dihongshi es, de hecho, Huangdi, el gobernador de la parte central del mundo), uno de los cuatro peligros (Si Xiong), que luego fueron exiliados por el sabio rey Shun. Perturbaba la justicia y sus actos no eran justos. Le gustaba tratar cruelmente a la gente y dañarlas en secreto. Se hizo íntimo amigo de aquellos malvados que actuaban y hablaban contra la justicia y la virtud. Por ser tan desordenado e incompetente, fue llamado Hundun. Relación con Dijiang Algunos académicos creen que la deidad menor Dijiang, que aparecía en el Shanhaijing, era Hundun. Según el texto, vivía en una montaña occidental llamada Tianshan. Tenía forma de saco amarillo con un color tan rojo como la llama de cinabrio. Tenía seis pies y cuatro alas, sin cara ni cabeza. Sabía cantar y bailar, aunque sigue siendo difícil identificar a Dijiang como a Hundun, aunque compartan algunas funciones y comportamientos. Hundun neutro En un libro posterior, el Shenyijing, combina las dos narraciones contradictorias sobre Hundun en Zuozhuan y Shanhaijing. Afirma que había un animal en el lado oeste de la montaña Kunlun que parecía un perro con pelo largo y cuatro patas, o como un oso marrón sin garras. Tenía dos ojos pero no podía ver. Tenía dos orejas pero no podía oír. Tenía estómago, pero sin los cinco órganos internos. Tenía intestinos, pero estaban tan rectos que su comida pasaba directamente a través de su cuerpo. Cuando la criatura encontraba a alguien virtuoso, correría y le golpearía; pero cuando encontraba a alguien malvado, se inclinaría hacia él. Cuando no hacía nada, solía morderse su propia cola, girando sin más, mirando al cielo y riéndose. También se llamaba Hundun. Interpretaciones Los mitos de Hundun tienen una historia compleja, con muchas variaciones sobre el tema del "caos primordial" y las asociaciones con otras leyendas. El sociólogo e historiador Wolfram Eberhard analizó el rango de distintos mitos hundun en su libro (1968:438-446) en las culturas locales en el sur y este de China. Lo trató como una "cadena" mítica del huevo mundial de la cultura Liao sureña, que se originó en la región de Sichuan y Hubei. #Los mitos de creación de Hundun que implican a la humanidad naciendo de un "huevo-trueno" o una masa de carne, el hijo del emperador, el dios del trueno representado como un perro con alas de murciélago, localizado en el pueblo Miao y pueblos Tai. #El animal Lei (el infrecuente carácter combina el "radical perro" 犭con el fonético lei 雷 "trueno") "es una criatura como una masa, sin cabeza, ojos, manos o pies. A medianoche produce ruidos como un trueno" (1968:440). #Las bolas de masa hervida hundun, etimológicamente conectada con "redondo", desorganizado; caótico" y quizás la "montaña redonda" Kunlun. #El sistema mundial huntian 渾天 en la antigua astronomía china conceptualizaba el universo como un huevo redondo y el huevo como la yema nadando en él. #El saco y el disparo del dios conecta las descripciones similares a un saco de hundun, quizás con "saco" denotando "testículos", leyendas sobre el rey de la dinastía Shang Wu Yi que perdió un juego de ajedrez con el dios Cielo y supendió un saco lleno de sangre y le disparó flechas y, en tradiciones posteriores, disparando a muñecas humanas. #Pangu 盤古 es el creador mitológico del universo, también supuestamente con forma de saco, conectado con los mitos de perros, y que creció como un gigante para separar el cielo y la tierra. #Cielo y tierra como pareja marital en el huevo mundial se refiere al tema del padre Cielo y madre TIerra. #Zhongli 重黎 o 融黎 se identifica con Zhu Rong 祝融 "dios del fuego", que es un mito del estado sureño CHu, con variaciones apareciendo como dos dioses, Zhong y Li. #El clan Zhongli 重黎, con escrituras alternativas, originado en el estado Ba, cerca del actual Anhui. #El matrimonio de hermano y hermana es un complejo de mitos explicando los orígenes o la humanidad (o ciertas familias), y su primer hijo normalmente es una masa de carne, que se descompone en trozos y puebla el mundo. En la mitología posterior, el hermano Fuxi y la hermana Nüwa, que vivían en el monte Kunlun, ejemplifican este matrimonio. Norman J. Girardot, profesor de religión china en la Universidad Lehigh, ha escrito artículos y un libro definitivo sobre hundun. Resume su mitología de la siguiente manera. #El tema hun-tun en el Taoismo antiguo representa un conjunto de elementos míticos provenientes de distintas situaciones religiosas y culturales. #La coherencia simbólica del tema del hun-tun en los textos taoistas refleja básicamente un reelaboración de un conjunto limitado de tipologías mitológicas interrelacionadas: especialmente los mitos del huevo-calabaza cósmico, el ancestro animal-gigante cósmico y la pareja primordial. Estas dos últimas están especialmente, aunque no exclusivamente, conectadas con el llamado ciclo del diluvio en la mitología encontrada principalmente en las culturas locales sureñas. #Aunque puede haber conexiones culturales entre el ciclo del diluvio sureño y el escenario cosmogónico del huevo cósmico (es decir, por medio del "huevo-trueño", "origen de los ancestros cultural de un huevo o calabaza" y el "origen de la agricultura y humanidad de una calabaza"), la conexión fundamental de todas estas tipologías es el la visión taoista, metafísica y mística antigua de la creación y la vida (1983:209). Las interpretaciones de Hundun se han expandido del "caos primordial" a otros reinos. Por ejemplo, es una palabra clave en "Alquimia interna china" de Neidan. Robinet (2007:525) explica: "Los alquimistas comienzan su trabajo "abriendo" o "perforando" hundun; en otras palabras, comienzan desde el Origen, preparando su elemento trascendente de luz precósmica en el cosmos para remodelarlo". Cultura popular La serie de televisión de Kung Fu Panda: la leyenda de Po muestra un villano rinoceronte llamado Hundun. Aparecen personajes con el mismo nombre en el videojuego La leyenda de Korra como antagonista principal y el modo guantelete de Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate. En la película de 2013, Pacific Rim, un Kaiju que ataca Manila es llamado Hundun. Notas Referencias Bibliografía *Birrell, Anne, tr. 2000. The Classic of Mountains and Seas. Penguin Classics. *Eberhard, 1968. The Local Cultures of South and East China. E.J. Brill. *Girardot, Norman J. 1983. Myth and Meaning in Early Taoism: The Theme of Chaos (Hun-Tun). University of California Press. *Graham, Angus C., tr. 1990. The Book of Lieh-tzǔ: A Classic of Tao. New York: Columbia University Press. *Hawkes, David. 1985. The Songs of the South: An Anthology of Ancient Chinese Poems by Qu Yuan and Other Poets. Penguin. *Legge, James. 1872. [http://www.sacred-texts.com/cfu/index.htm The Chinese Classics]. 5 vols. Trubner. *Mair, Victor H. 1990. Tao Te Ching: The Classic Book of Integrity and the Way, by Lao Tzu; an entirely new translation based on the recently discovered Ma-wang-tui manuscripts. Bantam Books. *Mair, Victor H. 1994. "Introduction and Notes for a Complete Translation of the Chuang Tzu." Sino-Platonic Papers 48. *Morgan, Evan S, tr. 1934. Tao, the Great Luminant: Essays from the Huai Nan Tzu. Kelly and Walsh. *Robinet, Isabelle. 2007. "Hundun 混沌 Chaos; inchoate state," in The Encyclopedia of Taoism, Fabrizio Pregadio, ed., Routledge, 523-525. *Watson, Burton, tr. 1968. The Complete works of Chuang Tzu. Columbia University Press. *Watson, Burton, tr. 1970. Cold Mountain: 100 Poems. Columbia University Press. Categoría:Caos Categoría:Mitología China